


Your Money For My Love

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, akeshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Goro investigates rumours about a prostitute named 'Lustful Lupin'. Day 15 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Your Money For My Love

Goro looked over his shoulder, pulling up the tall collars of his coat as he sulked through the Red-Light District of Shinjuku, his polished shoes clicking against the wet, old pavement from an earlier shower of rain. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, he thought to himself, pushing the fake glasses he had adorned as part of his disguise, pulling the dishevelled cap his fished from a forgotten wardrobe further down his face. 

He had heard from one of the crooks he often mingled with, about a brothel praised for its reputation of being tight-lipped when it came to its clients, their confidentiality one of their upmost concerns in addition to catering to the most depraved of desires. Goro would have normally ignored the men, scoffing at the idea of even paying for sex, detesting such places that had caused him and his mother suffering. Yet, this time when zoning out from their conversation, Goro couldn’t help but catch a name from their lips that piqued his curiosity: 

“They got a new bitch in, ‘Lustful Lupin’ he calls himself. There’s talk floatin’ around that he can suck you off in under ten minutes, and that doesn’t even include how tight-”

Their obnoxious voices faded out from his attention, Goro excusing himself from their company as he slid out from his seat. Sleepless nights spent afterwards on his bed he mulled over the name, staring at the ceiling of his barebones apartment, each time he rolled his lips on the ‘L’s his heart fluttered with excitement, wonder curling his stomach. 

The name sound familiar to him. Too familiar for comfort, yet each time he tried to recall why the name for the face he was after fell through his memory. It was the edge of his memory, the tip of his tongue, gripping the sheets as he was unable to recall why the name reminded him of someone so much. 

And that’s why he went through the unassuming doors into the brothel, his disguise perfect, as no one had yet given him a second glance. He walked up to what looked to be a reception of some kind, no doubt the person to talk to when business is on the table. 

The waiting room was small. Deep purple walls, soft black carpet underneath his feet, with plush chairs lining up against a wall in front of the counter, which was itself made out of nice, polished wood. A man in his thirties wearing smart fitting clothing looked up from his desk and flashed a smile at Goro. 

“Hello, welcome to Secret Desires,” the man greeted him as the door closed behind him, “The best place to satisfy your lustful urges and indulge in pleasure, what can I do for you?”

Goro merely looked at the simple menu in front of him, options ranging from simple acts such as blowjobs to booking private sessions by the hour. A folder that sat next to it labelled ‘roster’ almost glowing under the low light of the hallway. Goro was tempted to pick it up, yet he was intent in finding this ‘Lustful Lupin’, whoever he was. 

“I would like a blowjob, please,” Goro said, and the man smiled at him in acknowledgement. It felt awkward asking for something so sexual, so filthy in such a casual way, almost asking for a meal. Goro cringed at the idea of his mother being sold off like this, like some... delicacy... to be eaten and chewed away. 

The man’s question snapped him out of his thoughtful trance, “Would you like a specific person to serve you today, or should I-”

“Lustful Lupin,” Goro answered before the man could fully ask his question, voice affirmative and low, fearing the man would recognise him, “I’ve heard good things about him,”

“Of course,” the man complied, “He’s rising in popularity, a talented young fellow, but first I need to you pay your fee upfront,”

The exchange of money later, and both the man and Goro walked up into one of the rooms. 

“There’s a phone that connects you to the counter downstairs,” the man informed Goro, opening the door to usher the disguised detective in, “If you need anything, just feel free to call,”

A nod of acknowledgement from Goro, before striding into the room, the door closing behind him. 

The room itself was... nice... as Goro would put it. Red sensual lights illuminated the room, the walls themselves black, well-kept red carpet beneath his feet. He took off the clothes that concealed his identity, discarding the jacket and hat away, straitening his trousers as he awkwardly sat on the foot on the bed. 

He heard someone in the room next to him, no doubt this ‘Lustful Lupin’, whoever he is, was getting ready for their session. And Goro waited, hands starting to sweat under the leather gloves he wore. He bounced one of his legs; anxious anticipation swelled up in his chest as he heard the tap that was running water cease. The door opened-

“Goro!?” 

Goro whipped his head to find Ren staring at him. He stood at the doorway, wearing a tight, black choker around his neck, a see-through crop top and tight, black shorts. His grey eyes were wide, without the thick frames of his trademark glasses, no doubt mirroring the same expression Goro had, one of utter bewilderment. Both of them stared at each other for a while; there was nothing but dead silence between them. 

“You’re Lustful Lupin?!” Goro shrieked, and Ren snapped from his shocked stupor, blinking rapidly as he looked at his customer with curiosity, “I- how- I-”

“Money,” Ren answered flatly, already over the shock of Goro’s patronage, striding towards the flustered detective until he was in front of him, before leaning on the dresser that was behind him, “Need it for projects and other things. As much as I enjoy my other part-time jobs they don’t really pay all that much,”

Goro opened his mouth. 

“And don’t worry,” Ren winked, Goro slamming his jaw shut at the gesture, the combination of Ren’s outfit and cocky demeanour already making him hard, “I won’t tell anyone, just as long as you do the same, understand?”

“I understand,” Goro mumbled in response, and Ren smiled. 

More silence between them. Ren staring at Goro, nipples erect under the thin fabric that looked out of place on his chest, his muscles defined by the shadow that dipped into the etched curves of his stomach. He looked... irresistible... Goro couldn’t help but glance down to see his crotch strain against the tight shorts he was wearing, getting more flustered and turned on by the idea by Ren...

“Let’s get started then,” Ren said, dropping to his knees in front of where Goro was sitting on the bed, facing the bulge that strained Goro’s trousers. He first mouthed the bulge, taking in the feeling of Goro’s tucked cock in his mouth, the hardness of Goro exciting him, yet he was soon quickly pushed away by the flustered detective. 

“What are you doing, Amamiya!?” Goro shrieked, Ren looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Giving you a blowjob?” Ren stated, the faint blushed that flushed his face blending with the atmospheric lights that flooded the room, “You did pay for it after all, I’m just giving you your money’s worth,”

“Oh, right,” Goro gulped as he uncomfortably relaxed, still watching Ren as the man below him worked his magic. He watched as Ren casually dived onto his crotch, yet again mouthing over his erection with practised movements, stroking it through the fabric with lips, Goro gasping as he felt Ren’s hot breath mouth over his concealed cock. He watched as Ren teased him over the fabric of his trousers, planting warm, impersonal kisses up his bulge, before intertwining his lips onto the metal zipper that was tucked between the fabric. 

Clamping the zippier between his teeth, Ren gently tugged it down, Goro’s breaths getting more ragged as he watched Ren sententiously opened the article of clothing that hid his cock, Ren’s slender fingers brushing against his legs and reaching high to part the buttons, loving each time Goro shuttered above him. It was when Ren pulled the trousers down impatiently, diving behind the band of his boxers to peel away the last article of clothing that separated him and his client’s cock. 

His grey eyes widened in shock as Goro’s meaty cock sprung from its cotton cage.

It was huge as it towered over him, red and hard, Ren could feel the heat coming from Goro’s shaft radiate with eagerness, his thick musk wafting into his nostrils, sticking behind his throat, so thick Ren was utterly entranced by it, his mouth aching to encompass the cock before him. His jaw slack, his tongue lolling out, dripping with spit, he dived to taste the shaft before him, ignoring the surprised groans that came from Goro, his interest in only running his tongue against the popping veins that seem to only grow bigger as he continued to lap against the cock. 

And he loved it, love each quiver that echoed throughout Goro’s body, loved the taste of the precum that dripped generously down his length, the heat that radiated against his tongue. Yet he ached for more, his own erection straining against the small, tight shorts that made his uniform, his throat aching for something to scrape its walls, his head spinning from how incredibly horny he felt, yearning for the cock to enter his oesophagus. A final, long suck against the shaft, his hot breath sighing against it, earning yet another gurgled groan from Goro. 

“Ama-” Goro moaned as tears of bliss were blinked from his eyes, his own head spinning from the pleasurable sensations that overwhelmed his thoughts, barely supporting himself against the bed, his shaking arms propping against the mattress of the bed he was sitting on. Yet he could not predict what Ren would do to him until it was too late, his cock suddenly plunged into heat so moist and tight it sent Goro into lustful heights he couldn’t even begin to comprehend, his arms bucking under his weight as he could hold himself no more. He squealed in surprise, thrown into the depths of euphoria unattainable by himself, his cock gently tugged by the mouth that wrapped around him, accompanied by the sound of greedy sucks that enveloped his shaft. 

And oh, how Ren loved Goro’s cock. He had often fantasized about how the celebrity detective tasted, more than once sneaking a peak towards Goro’s crotch as the detective conversed him, Goro too wrapped up in their conversations to noticed the slight blush of Ren’s cheeks in the low light of the Jazz Club they often spoke in. He clung onto the cock with his lips, sucking hard as he gently bobbed his head, working Goro’s length down slowly, savouring his time and the taste of the cock he sought after for so long. And it excited him, to have the privilege to finally suck Goro’s cock, a singly hand to gently unzip his shorts, grabbing onto his own hard cock, moaning in delight around Goro’s girth as he stroked himself in pleasure. His own sounds of pleasure joined Goro, the detective finally giving into the lustful ecstasy as relaxed on the mattress, his thighs gently holding Ren in place in his crotch, allowing Ren’s soft lips to clamber down his length, both of them enjoying the indulgence of their own lust and fantasies. 

Ren felt a hand behind his head just as Goro felt something tighter than Ren’s mouth coil around him, the back of his throat sputtering as Ren gagged, only for Goro to plunge himself harder and deeper into the man sucking him off. 

“Ren, I’m gonna-” Goro cried, craning his neck to look at Ren, wide, watering grey eyes meeting red, glittering with hunger; Ren knew what Goro wanted to say, granting unsaid permission by giving a big, hard suck. 

And Goro lost it. He shot his cum straight against the walls of Ren’s throat. Hot, thick strands coating and sticking as it slid down the tight hole, Ren drinking all he could as he fought against the gags that bubbled up with each shot of cum that spurted out from Goro’s cock, gladly drinking every drop with no intention to waste any of the salty delicacy. And Goro allowed himself to be embraced by Ren’s mouth, watching him suck so diligently on his length, stroking his wild, messy hair with tenderness as he floated softly from the incredible heights his orgasm took him, as though his mind shot into the stratosphere. 

And as he wound down, Ren soon came from his own orgasm, the cock out of his mouth, covered in his own spit and stray strands of cum. He showed Goro the load he cherished with half-lidded eyes, savouring the intoxicating taste before he swallowed Goro’s load, dipping his head forward to clean the rest of the cum stuck on Goro’s cock as he cradled his own in his hand before him.

“I guess that’s it then,” Ren mumbled, a twinge of disappointment in his tone as he got up, his shaky legs carrying him into the bathroom beside them. And Goro allowed himself to lay there, the last ebbs of his orgasm already fizzling away, taking in all the sensations he was feeling. 

And while the sound of running water echoed from the bathroom, Goro finally got up from the bed. He reached for the phone that sat by the dresser, gloved hands brushing onto the receiver, picking it up and holding it to his ear. 

“Hello, is this the front desk?” Goro asked, yet he offered no time for the clerk to answer before continuing, “I would like to extend my time with ‘Lustful Lupin’, please. I think about an hour or three would suffice.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
